Matter of Life and Death
by Dgx200
Summary: A story abount Furiae and Inuart, a new way of when Furiae leapt into the seal... read it for yourself hehehe...
1. Chapter 1

**Matter of Life and Death**

**A Drakengard Story**

**Chapter 1: The Seed of Resurrection**

Furiae was frozen in Inuart's shivering hands. He struggled to lift her as he collapsed onto the floor. The city was burning, Inuart defending himself and Furiae from the explosions and flames. The red dragon, Angelus, larking nearby. Caim, atop Angelus, spying on Inuart forcing his steps towards the white light, The Seed of Resurrection.

"Furiae." Inuart panted. "Furiae. Furiae." Fu. Ri. Ae. Fu. Ri. Ae. Fu... Arrggh!"  
"Inuart," Angelus groaned. "Stop that!"  
"Who's there?" Inuart turned around, and stared at Caim.

Caim's sword shone, reflecting the florescent white light from his sword. Caim rose his sword and pointed it at Inuart. His eyes grinned cruelly at the man who was betrothed to his sister. Furiae's body lie in his arms. Blood had dried on her red dress. Caim looked at Inuart as he stroked Angelus, warming her. He dismounted, landing flatly on the ground.

"Inuart you do not know what you are doing!" Angelus remarked. "And you must be stopped now, fool human. Do you know what the seeds will do if you place a soul into them."

Inuart looked up at Angelus, insulted, somewhat. His eyes moved down to his woman in his arms. He kissed her lightly on her forehead. Caim felt his body cringing. He walked slowly towards Inuart who turned to him in distress. Inuart moved back so he was almost touching the seeds.

"Caim, what part do you not get?" Inuart screamed. "She is my goddess. She is my bride. She will live again. The seeds will resurrect her. The Goddess will live."

"What a fool!" Angelus groaned. "That thing can destroy the whole world. Inuart are you a fool?"

Leonard walked towards Inuart, placing a hand on his shoulder, eyes closed. Leonard felt Inuart and smiled as he stroked Furiae's head. Caim moved forwards and watched Inuart staring at Leonard in horror. Inuart touched Furiae's cheek and moved from Leonard in anger.

"Inuart," Leonard said quietly. "The Goddess will not return. However much we want her back, she could destroy this world. The seeds can kill both of you. We are not saying this for nothing. You are a good man, I believe. But good noblemen must act as one. Put the Goddess down and come and rest."

Inuart moved his right hand to his side. His hand touched his robes. Leonard smiled at Inuart as he grabbed Leonard's rod. He tossed it at Leonard's head, twice, knocking him out. The blood spilled from Leonard's nose as Caim gasped. Caim aimed his sword at Inuart's head, stepping forwards in a threatening manner. Inuart turned around as he dropped the rod and held her against his chest.

"Caim... Just watch. Watch this valuable moment as she walks back into my arms. I will cradle her corpse one last time now. Furiae..."

Inuart held Furiae above the seeds. He placed her down, her body foiling in. Furiae's body slipped inside the seed. Her body hung in as it slipped through. Caim's eyes looked at his sister being slipped through. Caim mouthed a few words of anger as he tried to attack Inuart. Inuart ducked and picked up the rod, standing up again and deadlocking Caim.

"Inuart, look at what you've done!" Angelus screamed.

Inuart looked up at the seeds as Caim slipped on the floor. Caim walked over to Inuart as they watched the seeds. Furiae's hair hung out as she rose out. Her head rose and her eyes opened. Inuart's hands rose into the air as Furiae moved out and held him. A red line popped out from under the seed, raising towards Inuart.

Furiae smiled at Inuart as a pair of white wings hung over the seeds, from inside. Furiae moved towards Inuart as she walked freely from the seeds. Furiae moved forwards temptingly as she watched Inuart's lonely eyes. A winged beast emerged behind her. Her skin creased back as her beast dragged her backwards. She fliped awkwardly as her back twisted around out of place, and back again. Her fingers clutched onto her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Matter of Life and Death**

**Chapter 2**

Furiae hid her face under the demon's wings and laughed as Caim attempted to speak. Caim was shocked to realize that Furiae was controlled by the beast.

"Furiae..." Angelus growled. "You are the godess. You don't need to pay a pact price."

"LOOK AT THE DAMAGED YOU HAVE CAUSED!" Leonard screeched.

Caim kicked Leonard in the back, to leave him rolling. Leonard knocked himself into an unstiff post. It fell down and crushed the seed, however, the seed acted back. Flames emerged from the distance, and so did a pact partner cry. Leonard opened his eyes, and looked around. Caim stared into Leonard's eyes.

"Huh?" Caim spoke. "Huh?"

"Caim..." Angelus whispered. "I think that our pact has come to an end. When it started."

"Huh, you... are...?"

"Yes, Caim." Leonard said. "Our pact-partners brough us this far. Now we must do something for them."

"What?" Furiae laughed. "This can only mean two things! One: your pact partner abandoned you because they knew I would kill you, or two, they left you because they didn't like you, and used you to return to the village, when it was in chaos so you can DIE, THEN RETURNED! Gwahahahahahaha! Ha... ha... h..."

"**I AM !"** Angelus screamed, attracting just enough attention with a ball of fire. " When it started, I knew you would come this far. I predicted thios would happen. I triedto stop it before it was too late. I failed. Caim, I believe you can stop your sister."

Inuart acted too fast. He clinched onto the beast's neck and let it glide away into the faintest sunlight.

"Fools!" he screamed. "Fools!"

Angelus followed, Caim hanging tightly on the tail. Golem and Seere rushed up to the area.

"Golem... bye..." it growled. "Seere... GROW..."

Golem leapt high.

"Must.. stop... Furiae..." Golem stammered.

"But Golem?" Seere said. "What is happening?"

"Too. young... young... understang..."

Caim clinched onto the dragon's back then pulled himself up to neck's level. Angelus breathed a ball of fire on Furiae's beast, which she now named Desire Seed.

"Furiae!" Inuart laughed. "Are you watching this? Your brother will die today!"

Caim looked supicious. He hesitated to speak but found himself muttering inside his on brain. Angelus clinched onto Desire Seed's tail. Angelus was roaring with anger and sweating with fireballs. Desire Seed roared back. Seere stood there by the fiery village, watching himself for ages seeing if he'll grow, and creases came with marks of blood, he collapsed and started to cry. Furaiae, glued to the dragon, sprinted ahead. Caim closed his eyes, and thought deeply.

"You're right! I advance through the forest! Over the forests! Nobody can escape us now!" Angelus screamed. The fire burning down her back twitched. Furaie was advancing the same way to the forest, over the brigdes and over the hills, through tunnels. They crashed through the ground and burrowed their way into safety.


End file.
